It is well-known to transport goods on pallets. A pallet net is generally used to secure the goods on to the pallet. Cargo covers are often used to provide additional protection to a load, such as fire containment, waterproofing, thermal insulation, environmental protection, explosion containment, or any other form of protection that is desired. Cargo covers may be secured to a pallet using a cargo net, or by any other suitable means, as is generally well-known in the industry.
A problem associated with existing cargo covers is that they can be quite heavy, especially when they are sized to cover large loads, such as those generally used for air transportation. This can make them difficult to deploy over loads, and may require additional manpower or machinery for the loading process.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome some of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least to offer an alternative solution to the currently available products and methods.